Seguir adelante
by Dana-Sessh-Gravi
Summary: Porque no siempre perder es el final, tal vez solo es el inicio de algo nuevo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada desde el momento de su nacimiento, al fin podría ser libre. Naruto le pertenece a su respectiva autora, la historia es completamente mía. Es de temática Yaoi.
1. Prologo

Porque no siempre perder es el final, tal vez solo es el inicio de algo nuevo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada desde el momento de su nacimiento, al fin podría ser libre.

Naruto le pertenece a su respectiva autora, la historia es completamente de mía. Es de temática Yaoi.

 **Prologo**

Ese fue el comienzo del fin que cambiaría su vida y su destino de manera vertiginosa. En un principio cuando se vio abandonado en ese frío bosque, no negaría que se sintió dolido, triste e incluso enojado con sus amigos por dejarlo a su suerte, a merced de los animales salvajes del bosque los cuales podrían atacarle. La única manera que encontró para soportar el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo y alma fue llorar, sacar todo el dolor que tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo y que se tragó por orgullo, por no demostrar lo vulnerable, lo solo, y sobre todo lo decepcionado que se sentía, lloro hasta el cansancio, también lloro de enojo, lloro de todas las maneras posibles, incluso ese llanto que conlleva gritos, lloro hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, solo de esa manera se sintió en paz, y decidió comenzar una nueva vida lejos, si no se dieron cuenta que le habían dejado atrás mucho menos se darían cuenta de su desaparición o eso era lo que esperaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Después de que ciegamente creyó que era aceptado por todos, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo en un solo segundo, volvieron a rechazarle sin ninguna justificación, no sabía la razón del cambio repentino, el único aliado y amigo que aún seguía a su lado en realidad todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo interés en él, solo porque se le había ordenado vigilar de su persona y encontrar pruebas en su contra del crimen que se le estaba adjudicando, como podría defenderse y encontrar pruebas si el desconocía la razón del rechazo de todos, que idiota se sintió el día en que lo descubrió y el que en los últimos dos meses le trasmitió todo lo que sentía y que intuía que sus amigos ya no le querían, que lo trataban de manera fría e incluso le evitaban, y el creyó de nuevo en el que todo mejoraría que sus amigos estarían de nuevo a su lado, que solo estaban ocupados.

Desde que tenía memoria se había sentido rechazado por todos, se encontraba perdido, ellos a quienes consideró su familia y amigos le habían traicionado, que más podía hacer ellos le habían abandonado como un vil sucio trapo, pero ese joven aun sin conocerlo luchado por él, el dio su vida por él, de alguna manera le había salvado no sabía exactamente como pero de algo estaba seguro siempre lo recordaría en su memoria, él ahora era parte de su ser, él le había dado su vida y de alguna manera también le daba la suya, él le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir, una nueva razón para existir.

Él era la luz de esa aldea y ahora la habían perdido por su culpa, pero ellos no le culpaban, había sido su decisión salvarlo y ellos lo comprendían, al verlo con vida le veían con vida a él, al verle sonreír el que sonreía era él, por esa razón se juró que a pesar de todo que les protegería a costa de su vida.

Todo era tan pacifico hasta que ellos volvieron a aparecer en su vida, porque tenían que arruinar su tranquilidad, lo que lo mantenía tranquilo en esos momentos es que no lo reconocieron, había cambiado mucho, aun y cuando sus cabellos seguían siendo del mismo color ahora eran un tono más claro, y estaba más largo, sus ojos y complexión también habían cambiado, así como su manera de pensar y actuar, esperaba que ellos nunca le reconocieran.

¿Te preguntó tu darías tu vida por alguien a quien no conoces?


	2. HACE TRES AÑOS

Porque no siempre perder es el final, tal vez solo es el inicio de algo nuevo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada desde el momento de su nacimiento, al fin podría ser libre.

Naruto le pertenece a su respectiva autora, la historia es completamente de mía. Es de temática Yaoi.

 **Hace tres años**

Había pasado un poco más de tres años, pero aun podía recordar ese día como si hubieran pasado solo hace algunas horas, en varias ocasiones deseaba olvidarlo todo, pero después de unos minutos se arrepentía, no podía olvidar todo lo que había hecho ese joven por él, le debía la vida y mucho más, tenía que agradecerle tanto y no le alcanzaría la vida para pagar toda la ayuda que le brindaron y que le seguían brindando.

Una semana antes de partir a una misión en una aldea cerca del país del rayo, él se había levantado con la misma rutina desde que tanto sus amigos como la aldea entera había vuelto a ignorarlo y todo se debía a que la familia del cuarto Hokage regreso a la aldea hace aproximadamente un año después de su cumpleaños número 15, si como se escucha la familia del cuarto porque ellos nunca fueron su familia, poco después de su regreso se enteró por casualidad que el cuarto y su esposa eran sus padres, al principio cuando se enteró de que sus padres seguían con vida, se puso muy contento que inclusive intento llamar su atención, pero nunca olvidará las caras de odio y desprecio que le dedicaban y las muchas veces que fue sacado a golpes del lugar al que ellos llaman hogar, con el tiempo dejo de intentar convivir con ellos, y poco después descubrió la razón de su actitud y se propuso demostrarles lo mucho que valía y que aun sin padres el había logrado salir adelante, porque a pesar de su personalidad espontanea e hiperactiva aunque lo ocultaba muy bien para pasar un poco desapercibido es muy inteligente además de excelente ninja casi llegando a la altura de un ambu los mejores de los mejores ninjas que existen en el mundo ninja.

Fue convocado por el jefe de la aldea ese mismo día para informarle de la siguiente misión, en su camino a casa supo la razón del trato que últimamente se le daba, vio a lo lejos a dos de sus amigos charlando, se escondió para escuchar la conversación después de todo era casi tan buen ninja como un ambu, en cuanto escucho ser pronunciado su nombre de los labios de una de las personas que en ocasiones anteriores se había proclamado su mejor amigo, la razón muy simple alguien cometió traición y la aldea fue atacada, y dado que él era el único que se encontraba ausente en una misión además de que algunas pruebas le incriminaban él era el principal sospechoso, pero no entendía porque nadie le informo de esto para poder defenderse, de algo estaba seguro demostraría su inocencia a como diera lugar, les demostraría a todos que Naruto Uzumaki no era ningún traidor, y esas personas que no confiaron que le juzgaron injustamente se arrepentirían. Pero lo que más le dolió fue escuchar de boca de la persona a la que consideraba su hermano mayor confesar que ya estaba harto de tener que fingir preocupación por su persona, que porque no se le ordeno a alguien más encontrar vigilarlo y sacarle la ubicación de los documentos robados.

Todo el resto de la semana se la paso encerrado en su apartamento acostado en su cama solo levantándose para comer y bañarse, sin salir ni una sola vez pensando en una posibilidad de demostrar su inocencia, ignoro a Iruka Umino quien al siguiente día fue a visitarlo como ya era una costumbre, lo único que hizo fue ignorar los llamados a su puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta que se marchara, al segundo y tercer día hizo lo mismo hasta que dejo de ir a su casa el resto de la semana, después de todo no había necesidad de salir si no tendría ninguna misión en esa semana, no quería ver a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con los ninjas que también irían a esa misión, no se sintió triste ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la indiferencia, mientras sus examigos charlaban felices, porque como llamarles amigos a quienes no confiaban en él.

Cuando llego el ultimo ninja que iría a la misión partieron rumbo a una aldea vecina que solicitaba su ayuda, decidió que lo más sano para él era mantenerse hasta atrás. Durante esa semana que duro el viaje fue igual que en la aldea nadie le dirigió la palabra, en una ocasión se quedó dormido del cansancio que ni siquiera le despertaron cuando se dio cuenta tuvo que avanzar más aprisa, lo bueno que esa mañana antes de partir compró algunas provisiones para el viaje, porque si no en esos momentos tendría mucha hambre, ya que de la comida que ellos llevaban ni siquiera le habían ofrecido.

Esa petición era una trampa el lugar del que solicitaron la ayuda no existía, nunca existió, tan pronto llegaron, les atacaron ninjas renegados, es decir ninjas que se habían convertido en traidores de las diferentes aldeas, ninguno supo que era lo que en realidad buscaban, solo el, le querían a él, se dio cuenta desde un principio ya que lo separaron del grupo y lo acorralaron en un lugar y a los demás en otro, eran demasiados que muy apenas y podían defenderse pero a pesar de eso se defendió lo mejor que pudo hasta que logro derrotarlos aun así no salió ileso de varias heridas de kunais, cuchillos, golpes y otras armas que utilizaron para intentar derrotarle, estaba cansado, pero porque no podía dejar de preocuparse por los demás, los demás mostraban una mejor condición pero no resistirían mucho se están cansando en contenerlos.

Su buen corazón y su mente le llevaron a ayudarles, después de un rato lograron derrotarles, se disponían a interrogar a uno de los sobrevivientes, pero este término por suicidarse en sus propias narices, están frustrados que no se dieron cuenta de la inmensa cantidad de heridas que el tenia, el único que recibió casi todos los daños había sido él, como siempre el más herido era el, muy apenas y podía sostenerse de un árbol, así que decidió sentarse a los pies de este, poco después había sido cruelmente abandonado, los demás que venían con él en esa misión se marcharon de regreso a casa sin mirarle, los vio alejarse lentamente mientras él ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo, se encontraba sumamente herido, de un tiempo para atrás la gente le había vuelto a tratar de manera cruel, le ignoraban y ya no estaba seguro de que es lo que había hecho para justificar esos actos hacia su persona, ya que ellos no sabían nada de sus supuesta traición por lo que había entendido de la conversación todo ese asunto era confidencial, prefirió quedarse recostado en el suelo para recuperarse un poco del horrible dolor de cabeza que le había empezado recientemente y poder volver a casa, además de que se encontraba sumamente mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

En un principio cuando se vio abandonado en ese frío bosque, no negaría que se sintió dolido, triste e incluso enojado con sus amigos por dejarlo a su suerte, a merced de los animales salvajes del bosque los cuales podrían atacarle. La única manera que encontró para soportar el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo y alma fue llorar, sacar todo el dolor que tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo y que se tragó por orgullo, por no demostrar lo vulnerable, lo solo, y sobre todo lo decepcionado que se sentía, lloro hasta el cansancio, también lloro de enojo, lloro de todas las maneras posibles, incluso ese llanto que conlleva gritos, lloro hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, solo de esa manera se sintió en paz, y decidió comenzar una nueva vida lejos, si no se dieron cuenta que le habían dejado atrás mucho menos se darían cuenta de su desaparición o eso era lo que esperaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Ya un poco tarde cuando decidió tomar el camino de regreso y buscar un lugar en donde quedarse ya que si se quedaba en el mismo lugar era presa fácil para cualquier criatura del bosque, o bandido y dado el estado actual de su cuerpo no podría defenderse, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea más cercana en la que se hospedaron el día anterior, pero debido a su fuerte dolor de cabeza no lograba encontrar el lugar de regreso, solo estaba dando vueltas por el bosque, se estaba comenzando a desesperar pronto comenzaría a anochecer, después de un rato decidió comenzar a caminar, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando hace tiempo que había anochecido y la obscuridad no era de gran ayuda y la verdad se encontraba desorientado, no sabía si iba en la dirección correcta, camino y camino, aun y cuando se encontraba cansado obligaba a su maltratado cuerpo a seguir, cuando ya estaba a punto de amanecer unas personas le interceptaron, a causa de sus heridas de gravedad para aquellas personas no fue difícil golpearlo en un intento de robarle sus objetos de valor, y al darse cuenta que no llevaba nada de valor, a excepción de un collar insignificante que llevaba en el cuello por el cual les darían un poco de dinero comenzaron una pelea pero después de un tiempo debido a la condición de su cuerpo lograron arrebatarle el objeto, aun y cuando lucho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lograron hacerse con el objeto, para los demás podría ser una baratija, pero para él era su más valiosa posesión.

Esas personas se encontraban algo ebrias eran ladrones que estaban huyendo de los ninjas que tenían por tarea apresar a todo aquel que cometiera algún crimen, así que al ver la resistencia y darse cuenta que era un ninja por su banda, surgió en ellos una ira incontrolable, si les hubiera entregado el collar por las buenas desde un principio le hubieran dejado ir, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, disfrutarían de hacer sufrir a uno de esos ninjas y ver que el joven muy apenas lograba sostenerse, sonrieron, no era nada feo, era un niño precioso a su parecer.

Comenzaron por ir al lugar en el que se encontraba recargado y comenzaron a golpearle de una manera brutal, no se contenían lo golpeaban con toda su furia, lo golpeaban en todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas, ver la cara de dolor y sufrimiento del chico les causaba placer, así que prosiguieron primero a quitarle la banda ninja de la frente arrojándola en algún lugar del bosque y comenzaron a cortarle con uno de los cuchillos que traían, empezaron a rasgar su chaqueta y sus pantalones junto con ello su cuerpo, solo gritaba de dolor, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, le habían desfigurado parte del rosto con los constantes cortes que realizaban a su rostro y cuerpo, tenía muchísimas más heridas en el cuerpo de las que ya tenía anteriormente. Pedía ayuda a gritos, pero nadie lo escuchaba, quien se encontraría en pleno bosque, cuando se notaba que pronto comenzaría a llover, solo un idiota era claro.

Continuaron cortando su cuerpo por un rato más, al ver su frágil cuerpo los hombres comenzaron a excitarse, así que prosiguieron a masturbarse mientras le cortaban, llegaron a un acuerdo primero uno de los hombres poseería el cuerpo del chico, y después el otro, así que prosiguieron a quitarle lo que quedaba del pantalón junto con su ropa interior, el primero se posiciono entre sus piernas, mientras que el segundo se posiciono en sus hombros para sostenerle y que no se moviera, el primero se deshizo de sus pantalones y ya con su notable erección se introdujo en el joven de una estocada, sin ninguna preparación, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, después de introducirse en su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse dentro de una manera brutal mientras el otro hombre se excitaba con tan solo ver aquel acto así que también comenzó a masturbarse, grito y grito pero nadie le escuchaba -dolía mucho, porque le estaba pasando eso a él, porque- pensaba Naruto. –solo quería que pararan ya con esa tortura -. Después de un tiempo en hombre se corrió en su interior, y cambio de posición con el otro hombre, -No de nuevo – pensaba, quería que pararan. Pero el segundo hombre tampoco se detuvo, fue inclusive más brutal que el primero, el solo gritaba por ayuda, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil, lloraba, porque nadie venia en su ayuda.

En cuanto ambos hombres terminaron de correrse, decidieron quemar su cuerpo, estaba sumamente aterrado, ese sería su final, morir en ese bosque solo, los hombres solo se burlaban de sus intentos de pedir ayuda, quien lo escucharía con su voz casi afónica.

 **Notas del capitulo:**

Este fanfic ya está publicado en amor-yaoi y en wattpad.

 _Hice esta historia pensando en mis personajes favoritos, ellos no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus autores, yo solo escribo como un pasatiempo, de hecho esta es la primera historia larga que escribo._

Gracias por leer


	3. Una noticia nada agradable

Porque no siempre perder es el final, tal vez solo es el inicio de algo nuevo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada desde el momento de su nacimiento, al fin podría ser libre.

Naruto le pertenece a su respectiva autora, la historia es completamente de mía. Es de temática Yaoi.

 **Una noticia nada agradable**

En la aldea la hoja, al regresar de misión no se habían percatado que Naruto no iba con ellos, de que lo habían abandonado, después del regreso de los chicos tuvo que trascurrir una semana para que la quinta Hokague se diera cuenta que el rubio no había regresado así que de inmediato mando a ambus a buscarlo por todas partes, se enfadó y sobre todo pensó que este aprovecho la misión para escapar de la aldea. Tal era el enfado de la Hokague, que lo considero un traidor a Konoha claro esto sin que nadie de las demás aldeas supieran hasta dar con su paradero, si se le veía todo ninja de Konoha tenían la orden de acabar con su vida en el mismo momento en que le vieran, la mayoría de los aldeanos estuvo de acuerdo.

Los amigos del rubio o más bien los que en verdad eran amigos del rubio que eran escasos lo defendían a capa y espada, se habían dado cuenta que desde hace tiempo no habían prestado atención a su amigo, que no lo habían visto sonreír, que no lo habían ni siquiera invitado a comer, y que ni siquiera habían celebrado su cumpleaños, se sentían tan culpables, esa culpa les motivaba a buscar al rubio y pedirle perdón, como pudieron olvidarse de su amigo en su afán de demostrar su inocencia de aquello de lo que lo acusaban, aun y cuando les tomo más de un años lograron encontrar pruebas y demostraron su inocencia, si tan solo hubieran hablado con el rubio antes nada de esto estaría pasando, tal vez su amigo desapareció por su culpa, no podían dejar de sentirse culpable y desesperarse por más que buscaban el no aparecía y el tiempo seguía trascurriendo.

Después de que fuera demostrado la inocencia de Naruto, los examigos del rubio e incluso la quinta Hokage se sentían tan culpables por el trato que le habían dado últimamente, quería saber todo de aquella misión a la que fueron mandados los informes no decían mucho, tal vez algo se le estaba escapando de las manos con esa idea en mente mando a llamar a los todos los que acudieron a esa misión, una vez reunidos en su oficina pregunto lo ocurrido en aquella misión y cuando fue la última vez que le vieron, y todos respondieron que en la pelea que tuvieron, pero ninguno de ellos vio regresar al rubio, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que su amigo había resultado herido, y ellos ni siquiera le ayudaron a levantarse, que lo habían dejado abandonado después de la pelea y regresaron a casa pensando que Naruto los seguiría hasta el punto de olvidar que él rubio iba con ellos, hasta ese día que la Hokague pregunto por él; en cuanto se dieron cuenta se sintieron tan culpables que inclusive Hinata empezó a llorar mientras Neji la consolaba, al igual que Sakura, Sai e Ino, Shikamaru tuvo que sostenerse de la pared mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Chouji por un vez en su vida dejo de comer y se puso serio, Kiba no podía mirar a nadie a la cara, incluso Lee dejo de lado su llama de la juventud; como fue posible que ellos quienes eran los más cercanos al rubio lo hubieran olvidado fueron tan ciegos en creer en las palabras de terceros, y sobre todo en el cuarto Hokague ¿Cómo pudieron creer las acusaciones a su amigo si ellos le odiaban?

Después de ese día todos supieron de la inocencia de Naruto Uzumaki, que incluso todos aquellos amigos que lo abandonaron se unieron a la búsqueda, pero de cada una de las misiones de rescate regresaban sin nada, de eso ya hace dos meses, pero no cesaban en su búsqueda para pedirle perdón. Así que después de que todos hubiesen dicho que ese fue el último lugar en que le vieron pensaron que ese sería un buen punto para comenzar otra búsqueda así que prosiguieron a buscarle ahí.

Poco antes de que partieran de nuevo con dirección al país del rayo Sasuke volvió a la aldea después de una misión de casi dos años, en cuanto se enteró que el rubio desapareció y era considerado un traidor, ¡cómo pudieron considerarlo un traidor a él!, que su más grande sueño era ser Hokage ¡en que cabeza cabía! el rubio no sería capaz de eso él amaba Konoha y a sus habitantes así que realizo su misión lo más rápido posible aun y cuando su padre se negaba a que volviera el no escucharía los mandatos de nadie seguiría a su corazón y su corazón estaba al lado de ese rubio hiperactivo, no seguiría la ordenes de nadie no esta vez, no cuando el chico del que estaba enamorado estaba desaparecido, no cuando el amor de su vida estaba solo, lo había dejado solo por culpa de su padre, en esos momentos odiaba a su padre con todo su corazón.

Hace casi dos años una persona anónima informo a Fugaku de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Naruto, después de eso Fugaku Uchiha tomo cartas en el asunto estaba furioso con Naruto si antes le toleraba con esa revelación le odio ¿cómo se atrevía ese monstruo a engatusar a su hijo?, no lo permitiría así pidió al cuarto Hokague una misión para su hijo fuera de Konoha sabía que su amigo no se lo negaría y menos si quien estaba involucrado era Naruto, y Sasuke como ninja de Konoha no podía rehusarse a una misión. No tuvo tiempo de confesarse al rubio conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que esa rivalidad que siempre tenían desde niños se convirtió poco a poco en amor y solo quería hacerlo feliz y protegerlo pero no le dieron tiempo de nada de pronto el cuarto Hokague le informo que se ira de misión a Suna por un años que paso a ser casi dos años cada vez que intentaba regresar a su aldea siempre surgía algo que lo obligaba a quedarse, aborrecía con toda su alma a la persona que fue de chismosa con su padre acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Al enterarse del trato que tuvieron con Naruto en la aldea se dedicó a ignorar a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta a Kakashi e Iruka, salvo a la Hokague aun y cuando había ganado un enorme resentimiento hacia ellos el seguía siendo un ninja, no soportaba estar cerca del hombre que le dio la vida así que se mudó del barrio Uchiha a un pequeño departamento. Odio a la Hokague y a los que se decían amigos de su rubio, como pudieron abandonarle incluso Sakura que se decía la mejor amiga del rubio en cuanto regreso se abalanzo a él llorando como podía ser tan hipócrita no dejo siquiera que lo tocara se apartó y prosiguió su camino. No entendía muchas cosas pero de algo estaba seguro no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y si para eso tenía que permanecer en Konoha y ser uno de sus perros lo haría, pero solo hasta que el apareciera, se arrepentirían de todo lo que le hicieron pasar a su Naruto.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada mucho antes de irse de misión conquistaría a ese rubio hiperactivo que robo su corazón, que importaba si eran hombres ambos lo amaba y como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto le correspondería, lo encontraría a como diera lugar.

A los dos días tomaron rumbo al país del rayo, iban los mismos más Sasuke, Jiraji, Kakashi, Iruka e inclusive la quinta Hokague Tsunade. Al regresar lo único que encontraron fueron los restos de un incendio que no extendió más a causa de la lluvia era muy difícil buscar, si había algún rastro de Naruto todo estaba perdido, Kiba y Akamaru siguieron buscando, todos buscaban entre los escombros, inclusive Sasuke.

De pronto lee ve algo brillando entre los escombros, es una banda de Konoha.

Naruto jama iría a ningún sitio sin su banda ninja -dijo Sakura y empezó a llorar.

Akamaru saco algo entre los escombros, era la chaqueta de Naruto, estaba casi toda quemada y llena de tierra y sangre, solo se lograba distinguir un poco el remolino de su espalda.

Kiba comenzó a llorar, aun y cuando sus lágrimas no se puedan distinguir a causa de la lluvia, Akamaru empezó a aullar llamando la atención de todos.

Al percatarse de lo que había encontrado Kiba, comprendieron que no encontrarían a Naruto en ese sitio, su corazón dolía, nada podía menguarlo.

¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa! –grito Sasuke y todos se sentían tan culpables

Sasuke solo arrebato los objetos personales del rubio y los abandono en ese sitio, se alejó lo más que pudo de ellos y una vez estado solo cayo de rodillas y llevo las pertenencias de su Naruto a su corazón, lloro como solía de niño entre esa lluvia en prometió que lo encontraría y no permitiría que nadie lo dañara se volvería más fuerte para protegerlo como no había podido hacerlo.

Una semana tardaron en regresar a Konoha, se podía ver como todos los que fueron en la búsqueda de Naruto veían con caras largas y de tristeza eso solo podía significar que no hallaron rastros del rubio.

Regresaron solo con la banda y la chamarra quemada que Sasuke no quiso entregar, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente había muerto, eso fue lo que anuncio la quinta Hokague, se sentía tan culpable, al igual que cada uno de los amigos del rubio e inclusive la aldea misma, hipócritas pensaba Sasuke.

Realizaron un funeral conmemorativo al rubio con todo y ataúd, toda Konoha se encontraba presente, incluido Gara y sus hermanos aun no podían creer que su amigo había muerto en una misión después de todo él era una de las personas más fuertes de Konoha algo no cuadraba y él se encargaría de descubrir la verdad. La quinta se encargado de que las demás aldeas pensaran que Naruto murió en esa misión, nadie sabía del abandono que este sufrió por parte de sus amigos o los que decían ser sus amigos y de la traición de la que se le acusaba.

En cuanto a los verdaderos amigos y los que decían serlo aun a pesar del dolor seguían negándose a creer que había muerto y cada vez que salían de misión le buscaban, con la única intención de encontrarlo con vida y pedirle perdón, lo único que deseaban era volver a ver a sonreír a Naruto, los que creyeron en su traición buscaban pedirle perdón por no haberle creído y los que si creyeron en su inocencia por abandonarlo buscando su inocencia, todos eran culpables unos más y otros menos pero el dolor que sentían en el pecho era el mismo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que regresaron del país del rayo y Sasuke estaba tan deprimido que no salía de su departamento, casi no comía, solo lloraba abrazando la chaqueta y banda de su rubio, no podía seguir así su familia estaba muy preocupada incluso Fugaku pensó que cometió un error y estaba arrepentido su hijo menor le odiaba, así que pidió a su esposa que fuera a verlo, le encontró acostado en su cama.

Sasuke cariño no puedes seguir así–le decía mientras acariciaba su pelo, mientras el solo se limitaba a llorar.

Si Naruto te ve en ese estado se pondrá tiste –eso lo hizo reaccionar un poco

Mama yo sé que él está vivo –le dijo

Entonces qué esperas para salir a buscarlo, tienes que ser fuerte, comer, dormir y bañarte para que puedas soportar su búsqueda- su madre solo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, mientras él se quedaba pensando en las palabras de su madre.

Reacciono después de un rato y se metió a darse un baño, en cuanto salió de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba, y vio de espaldas a su madre.

Mama pensé que te habías marchado –le dijo

No podía marcharme sin asegurarme de que mi bebe este bien- le sonrió y Sasuke después de lo parecía mucho tiempo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

Mikoto sonrio cuando regreso a casa y le conto a su marido que su hijo ya se encontraba mejor, ese dia la familia Uchiha pudo dormir después de dos semanas de preocupaciones.

Desde la visita de su madre Sasuke se puso analizar todo lo que se sabía de su rubio y ahora más que nunca no creía que su rubio hiperactivo murió en aquel lugar después de todo no se encontraron rastros de su cuerpo, en cada misión a la que iba se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando a Naruto, se juró a el mismo que le traería de vuelta, así como Naruto le trajo de vuelta a el cuándo escapo de casa, nunca perdía las esperanzas.

Así pasaron 3 largos años en los que nadie supo nada de Naruto Uzumaki


	4. 4 Un encuentro del destino

Porque no siempre perder es el final, tal vez solo es el inicio de algo nuevo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada desde el momento de su nacimiento, al fin podría ser libre.

Naruto le pertenece a su respectiva autora, la historia es completamente de mía. Es de temática Yaoi.

 **Un encuentro del destino**

Eran de lugares completamente distintos, el lugar del que provenía el prácticamente no existía o si era conocido por alguien se le tomaba como una pequeña aldea insignificante, pero cada cierto tiempo debido a rumores, su aldea era atacada con el propósito de confirmar esos rumores, los cuales hasta ese momento aún no han sido confirmados.

La aldea conocida por platinium tiempo atrás ahora conocido como Green era así de majestuoso como su nombre, actualmente habitado por escazas personas, a pesar de los años seguía igual de hermoso, desde que él tiene memoria se han ocultado, o bueno ocultan sus habilidades de las demás aldeas.

Debido a que tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, no se sabe exactamente cuántos años realmente han pasado, en la aldea, existía un clan llamado Platín, los cuales se podría decir que eran casi humanos, cada uno de ellos poseía cualidades extraordinarias, únicas y especiales; ejemplo de ello era que poseían un poder extraordinario aun y cuando su apariencia fuera la de la más delicada flor, tenían características únicas, tenían los cabellos plateados o rubios claros, poseían ojos de un precioso color azul o verde, su apariencia era la de un ángel. Pero como siempre que existe un gran poder también existen personas llenas de ambición que quieren hacerse con ese poder, y esta no fue la excepción.

Tiempo atrás ellos convivían con las demás aldeas, pero estas se las pasaban en guerra, y al enterarse de sus habilidades, buscaron la alianza ya que pensaban que con ellos a su lado ganarían la guerra, pero ellos al rechazar sus ofertas por ser un pueblo de paz, fueron vistos como una amenaza, poco a poco fueron capturándolos y asesinados al reusarse a ayudarles, algunos muy pocos para ser exactos lograron escapar y formar una familia, pero eran escasos los que lograron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que quedaba una población muy escasa decidieron aislarse de nuevo del mundo, después de todo desconocían la verdadera ubicación de su pueblo, con el pasar de los años los Platín solo eran un mito.

Las cualidades de los Platín eran envidiadas y temidas, aun y cuando este pueblo demostró con acciones que eran de confianza, sus habilidades curativas, su gran intelecto y su gran poder fue envidiado, sus sentidos estaban altamente desarrollados sobretodo la visión y el oído. El bosque en que se encontraba ubicado su pueblo estaba escondido para su protección, ya que si alguien se enteraba de que aún seguían existiendo querrían capturarlos y utilizarlos a su conveniencia.

El creció como un niño feliz, su pueblo era hermoso pero a pesar de aun tener diez años sentía que algo le faltaba, no sabía qué, pero lo descubrió en aquella ocasión en que salieron fuera de la aldea, su madre se encontraba recolectando platas que solo crecían en la aldea de konoha, su madre siempre le advertía que no se dejara ver por nadie, que era peligroso. Pero él no la escucho esa vez, solo siguió a su corazón, llego a un claro, sus ojos solo observaban al bebe más hermosos que había visto en su vida, no supo que lo impulso a poner en su cuello el amuleto que le dio su abuela cuando cumplió cinco años, él bebe abrió los ojos y entonces pensó que ese bebe era un ángel, de unos preciosos ojos, en cuanto escucho voces, se alejó, no podía ser descubierto su madre se enfadaría.

Donde estabas pequeño- le pregunto Roset a su hijo

mami conocí al bebe hermoso en el mundo- decía un pequeño de diez años muy feliz a su madre

y en donde lo conociste cariño – pregunto su madre, no demostrando su preocupación

en el bosque, tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto, le he obsequiado el collar que me regalo mi abuela – su madre estaba impactada, desde que su madre le obsequio ese collar nunca se había separado de ese objeto, así que solo le sonrió, su pequeño era tan lindo, esperaba algún día conocer a ese bebe, pero era mejor mantener a su hijo a salvo

bueno cariño, es hora de regresar a casa – le dijo, no podría permitir más encuentros con las demás aldeas, era peligroso para ella y su pueblo

si mamá- le dijo y sonrió recordando a ese bebe que sin saber que le había robado su corazón

crees que lo vuelva a ver pronto, mamá –pregunto con duda

por supuesto cariño ya verás que lo volverás a ver más pronto de lo que piensas – después de escuchar las palabras de su madre volvió a sonreír, era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que alguien pudiera realizar, Roset se sentía culpable pero era lo mejor que su hijo se mantuviera alejado de ellos.

Pasaron los años y el no logro olvidarlo. Él se había convertido en el protector de su aldea, ellos siempre elegían a uno de ellos para protegerlos pero debido a su gran esfuerzo y responsabilidad morían jóvenes, a pesar de saber que perderían la vida era un sacrificio que estaban dispuestos a correr, hasta que descubrieron que podían lograr su supervivencia traspasando su chacra a ellos cada cierto tiempo; pero su cuerpo lo rechazaba últimamente, en poco tiempo morir ira, aun no sabía cuándo exactamente. Cada uno de los miembros de su familia adquiría la responsabilidad de ser protector, los aldeanos cada cierto tiempo le daban su chacra para restaurar un poco del chacra perdida, razón por la que a pesar de tener ya 22 años aún tenía la apariencia de un chico de 14 años.

Los aldeanos estaban preocupados por su salud, así que planearon entrenar y enfrentar a los enemigos ellos también para darle un poco más de tiempo de vida; contaba con dos guardianes que lo vigilaban y luchaban por el, en esos momentos se había escapado, estaba cerca de esa aldea en donde conoció a ese pequeño bebe de hermosos ojos y curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas.

Ellos confiaban en él, no podía defraudarlos pero deseaba ver una vez más a su precioso ángel de ojos azules, así que en una de sus salidas cercana a Kohoha, fue a verlo, lo vio a lo lejos, lo reconoció por esos hermosos ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza, alguien venia pero logro esconderse a tiempo, se había vuelto más hermoso de lo que recordaba, dio la vuelta y volvió a casa, habia cumplido su ultimo deseo.

Naruto estaba muy aterrado esos hombres comenzaron a prender fuego a lo que estaba a su alrededor, moriría quemado, tenía que intentar pedir ayuda, no quería morir, ¿porque él?, que fue lo que hizo mal, de pronto se percata que su collar había sido olvidado por los ladrones, con solo moverse un poco logro hacerse con el objeto, si moriría tendría su preciado collar con él.

Al otro lado del bosque un joven rubio de ojos verdes regresaba de una batalla no podía permitir que su pueblo fuera amenazado ellos no eran guerreros, tiempo atrás renunciaron a las guerra se consideraban médicos o por lo menos curaban a la gente, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo su cuerpo se encontraba muy herido, su único deseo era seguir viviendo y ver una última vez a ese ángel del que se enamoró siendo un niño de 12 años, pero sabía que eso era imposible debido a su grave estado de salud tenia conciencia de que una pelea más le costaría la vida y aun así lucho para proteger a la aldea en la que había nacido, su familia y amigos eran mucha más importantes que su vida.

Siguió su camino de vuelta a su aldea pensando que no llegaría a su hogar y moriría en ese lugar cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy lejana pidiendo ayuda además de risas, corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía en dirección de las voces, corrió y corrió era una distancia muy larga, después de todo su familia tenía la característica de escuchar a una distancia considerable, su único pensamiento en ese momento era que si iba a morir su muerte no sería en vano, lo que vio le aterró y se abalanzo hacia aquellos hombres cuando estos comenzaban a marcharse, tenía que sacar de ese lugar a ese joven antes de que las llamas se hicieran más grandes y ninguno de los dos logrará salir; a pesar de sus heridas al ver a ese joven de aquella manera le dio la fuerza necesaria para salvarlos a ambos y a los pocos segundos esos hombres estaban muertos ninguno sobrevivió, no merecían vivir después de cometer tal barbaridad.

Las llamas cada vez se esparcían más y más, tenía que darse prisa y salir de allí pronto, si no ayudaba pronto a ese joven el también moriría, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo al chico en brazos se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba incluso estando débil pudo sostener su cuerpo sin ningún problema, esquivaba las llamas y los árboles que poco a poco comenzaban a caer hasta que se alejó a un distancia considerable del incendio.

Ya estas a salvo, pequeño –le dijo, pero este se había desmayado, no lograba reconocerlo; su rostro estaba destrozado y ensangrentado-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto, cuando se percató del objeto que tenía en sus manos, quedo sorprendido y comenzó a llorar –Perdóname, perdóname –le decía, mientras lo abrazaba a su cuerpo – Perdóname, por no llegar a tiempo, mi ángel – decía mientras le colocaba el collar de nuevo en el cuello.

En ese momento el cayo de rodillas y tosió sangre, cuando escucho ruidos, se levantó de inmediato con su ángel en brazos, no tal vez se le escapo alguien pensó, pero no, no se le había escapado nadie, eran los aldeanos que venían en su búsqueda ya que estaban preocupados, llevaba dos días desde que se había marchado a enfrentar a esas personas, después de casi dos días peleando el venció.

Permaneció parado con su ángel en brazos, siendo observado por los aldeanos y su madre, no se separaría de él, el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, tan pronto como los aldeanos vieron al chico fueron en su auxilio.

Una de las aldeanas se acercó a ellos, los demás mantuvieron sus distancias. –Está muy mal herido pronto moriría– dijo, Clarisa una de las aldeanas.

De pronto comenzó a llover, tenían que llegar pronto a un lugar seco, pero de nuevo volvió a caer de rodillas, en cuanto escucho que su ángel moriría, ¡no, él no podía morir!, ¡el no!

Debe haber una forma de salvarlo –dijo así que se acercó a su ángel y lo tomo entre sus manos para intentar ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, lo abrazo a su pecho lo más fuerte que podía, sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se lo decía, a pesar de la lluvia los aldeanos y su madre podían apreciar las lágrimas que derramaba, no pudiendo evitar llorar también por el sufrimiento de su cielo.

Una de las personas que se encontraba en ese lugar era su madre - perdóname mama – dijo de pronto, se le había ocurrido una idea, él no se salvaría, pero había una pequeña posibilidad de salvar a su ángel, aun y cuando era una posibilidad muy mínima, el intentaría salvarle, reunió todo el chacra que aún le quedaba en su maltratado cuerpo y se lo traspaso, pero no despertó, solo pedía al cielo que lograra salvarse, la aldea de la que el provenía tenía el don de curar a otros con su energía, razón por la que eran blanco fácil para ataques de otros que querían hacerse con ese poder.

Perdóname amor mío, perdóname –lloraba tomándolo de su mano –perdóname por ser egoísta y querer que vivas –lloraba de una manera tan lastimera que si lo vieras también te daban ganas de llorar

perdóname por condenarte a esta vida, pero quiero que vivas –odiaba hacerle eso al amor de su vida, condenarlo a esa vida, pero era la única manera de salvarlo., sabía que su familia y amigos le protegerían mientras él lograba volverse más fuerte.

Su madre sabía lo que el intentaba hacer, aun con todo el dolor en su corazón no impidió que su hijo siguiera con su cometido, lloraba en silencio. Ella sabía quién era ese chico, lo supo en cuanto vio ese collar en su cuello, el destino era caprichoso y cruel, ella todos esos años impidió que ellos estuvieran juntos, lloraba por que su hijo no pudo ser feliz al lado de ese joven, por su egoísmo; pero ella solo quería proteger a su hijo, siempre quiso lo mejor para él; y ahora ambos estaban muriendo, no interferiría en la decisión de su hijo.

Se acercó y arrodillo al lado de su hijo y del joven – Perdóname tu a mí –le pedía a su hijo mientras los abrazaba a ambos y le traspasaba chacra a su hijo, tenía que intentarlo, los aldeanos al comprender lo que ella intentaba, prosiguieron a dar de su chacra a ambos jóvenes. –No tengo nada que perdonarte, madre, siempre has hecho lo que has pensado mejor para mí, así que no tengo nada que reprocharte –

Mientras le daba su chacra veía todos sus recuerdos y eso le partía el alma como una persona con sentimientos tan puros había sufrido tanto, así que tomo una decisión, desde que era un niño sabía que era diferente a los demás, así que le daría recuerdos felices, y le daría todas sus habilidades, no pudo proteger a su ángel, pero le daría las armas necesarias para que este pudiera defenderse. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que el incendio poco a poco se desvanezca.

Sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo –madre , aldeanos- así que tenía que decirles su ultimo desea antes de morir -este chico ha sufrido demasiado, por favor prométanme que lo cuidaran y protegerán como si fuera yo –acariciaba los cabellos de su ángel y les decía –por favor, denle todo el amor que me tenían a mí, no permitan que nadie más le haga sufrir, prométanme que le harán feliz – les pedía llorando a un mas, mientras les hacía ver los recuerdos de su ángel salvo que ninguno de ellos podía ver los rostros de ninguna de las personas de los recuerdos y los del joven, era lo mejor. Solo una persona vio los verdaderos rostros de esas personas y esa era su madre.

-no guarden rencor en su corazón, perdonen y olviden – les pedía con la voz entrecortada – ayúdenlo a que perdone y olvide todo lo malo que ha sufrido – les pedía mientras miraba a su ángel y lo acercaba más a su pecho –No dejen que un corazón tan puro, se tiña de negro – te lo prometemos hijo – le decían cada uno de los aldeanos mientras intentaban contener las lágrimas, él sabía que cumplirían su promesa, ya que esa aldea se caracterizaba por su bondad y ser personas de gran corazón – amaremos a ese chico como si fueras tu – dijo una de las aldeanos y los demás estaban de acuerdo, su madre y aldeanos prometieron cumplir la última voluntad de su cielo, de ese ángel que siempre se había encargado de protegerlos.

\- Madre, piensa en el cómo en un hijo, dale ese amor que siempre le hizo falta, dale todo el amor que ya no podrás darme- le pidió y su madre solo asintió y le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

\- su ojo derecho está sumamente dañado, dale el mío – pidió por ultimo a su madre, les dedico una última sonrisa y cerro sus ojos para siempre y su cuerpo empezara a caer, su madre logro atraparlo y lloro con todas sus fuerzas, su pequeño su hijo había muerto, aun y cuando sabía que su hijo moriría pronto nunca se está completamente preparado para una perdida así, a pesar de los intentos de ella y los aldeanos por salvarlo, fue en vano. En cuanto su corazón de detuvo, la lluvia comenzó a caer más y más fuerte, el cielo lloraba por la pérdida de un ángel era lo que pensaban los aldeanos, tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro si no los intentos de salvar al joven de su cielo serian en vano.

Se acercó al cuerpo del joven, aun respiraba, se veía muy grave debían de darle atención medica pronto, la lluvia solo complicaba todo, todos ayudaron a llevar a los jóvenes a la aldea, mientras iban de regreso en sus mentes se iban crenado recuerdos de ese joven y ellos desde que era un bebe hasta ese momento, pero lo extraño es que no veían su rostro, y recuerdos en donde su ángel les pedía que sonrieran que no lloraran porque el siempre estaría con ellos protegiéndoles, no dejaba de sorprenderlos, y por último en esos recuerdos les dedico una sonrisa, esa sería una promesa silenciosa entre ellos ese joven y su querido Midorima.

Se llevaron ambos cuerpos, Midorima un joven de 25 años con la apariencia de un joven de 19 años, él era una persona muy amada por todos, y cumplirían su promesa, cuidarían a ese chico como si fuera su cielo.


	5. Chapter 5 Parte 1 Recuerdos

**Recuerdos que quedaron en el olvido**

 **Parte 1.**

Ese era un día que nadie olvidaría sobre todo por las innumerables perdidas de hijos, hermanos, padres, madres, amigos un día negro en el pueblo de Konoha, un día que se mantendría siempre en sus corazones, era un día triste en muchos sentidos perdieron tanto pero sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta nadie se dio cuenta o tal vez unos cuantos fueron los afortunados que tuvieron la dicha de ver nacer a un pequeño bebe el último de los Platin con unos hermosos cabellos rubio y de unos preciosos ojos azules. Tal era su dolor que olvidaron las características de esos seres tan míticos y tan antiguos, pero que se podía esperar el dolor y la pena era intenso en esos momentos que nadie podría culparlos, y cuando se dieran cuenta de su error sería demasiado tarde.

Era un misterio todo lo que sucedió ese trágico día, en donde nuestro pequeño fue condenado al abandono y el sufrimiento, solo una persona o más bien bestia sabía lo que realmente sucedió o más bien dicho después de tanto tiempo pudo atar los cabos sueltos y descubrir gran parte de lo que paso.

Kurama después de muchos años siendo prisionero en cuerpos humanos por primera vez tuvo un amigo una de sus contenedores, ella era una persona grandiosa fue la primera persona que se preocupó por él, fue la única persona que se tomó el tiempo para escuchar acerca de su historia.

Ella le escuchaba atentamente pidiéndole que le contara una y otra vez esta fascinante historia, de cómo fueron creados los buijis y en especial el.

Muchos años incluso antes de que los Platín existieran fueron creados los biujis criaturas enormes y fantásticas con un enorme poder creados para proteger a los humanos, los seres humanos temiendo a lo desconocido y al gran poder del que eran poseedores empezaron a envidiarlos y en consecuencia a considerarlos un peligro, la mitad de la población era participe de aborrecer a los biujis pero la otra mitad aun los consideraba como sus ángeles protectores, ellos como criaturas nobles y no queriendo hacer ningún daño se abstuvieron de defenderse optando por la opción de desaparecer, pero como siempre no todo sale como se planea.

Hubo una gran guerra en la cual muchos de ambos bandos murieron pero ninguno de los dos se rendiría tan fácilmente, cada uno de ellos creían en un ideal, los biujis y por sus buenos sentimientos se sintieron tristes y culpables llegando a un acuerdo con los humanos, ellos escogerían a un humano como su contenedor, ese humano seria su intermediario para evitar más guerras, serian poseedores de los poderes de los buijis y se encargarían de proteger a los humanos en su nombre, serian enseñados a respetar y querer a los demás, humildes, pero nada salió como fue planeado, los contenedor pronto fueron considerados monstruos ahora ellos eran las amenazas. No queriendo pelear de nuevo se resignaron a vivir de esa manera, no podían abandonar a sus contenedores sin que estos murieran, les habían tomado aprecio, sus contenedores fueron los nuevos en sufrir al ser repudiados y odiados, muy pocos eran los que fueron amados, con el tiempo dejaron de intentar comunicarse con sus contenedores ya que con el tiempo ellos empezaban a odiarlos por el cruel destino a lo que muchos fueron condenados y los crueles e inhumanos tratos a los que eran sometidos.

Fueron pasando los años, y con el paso del tiempo conforme sus contenedores llegaban a cierta edad, ellos eran cambiados de contenedor, sonaba muy cruel, no volvieron a encariñarse con ellos la vida de los humanos era tan efímera, pero a pesar de todos esos años se puede decir que siempre recordarían a unos cuantos que les hicieron confiar de nuevo en la humanidad, solo unos cuantos que no le consideraban monstruos y que los trataban con respeto. En total eran nueve biujis todos poseedores de una a nueve colas el biuji con menor poder era el de una cola y así sucesivamente hasta el de nueve colas que era el de mayor poder.

Kurama el biuji de nueve colas, el más poderosos de todos, él siempre se negó a entablar conversaciones con sus contenedores durante todos los años que llevaba viviendo, ningún humano logro captar su atención, hasta ese día en que la conoció a ella su nuevo contenedor una pequeña niña de preciosos cabellos pelirrojos cual ave fénix, la cual era también del clan de los Uzumaqui los únicos con el poder necesario para poder contenerlo, todos sus contenedores tenían una característica similar el cabello pelirrojo, cada uno de ellos, pero solo esta pequeña logro llamar su atención, era una niña de gran voluntad, poderosa, lo que más llamaba su atención es que ella se convirtió en su contenedora a la edad de 7 años, todos sus contenedores siempre fueron mayores de 13 años, y que ella con una edad tan pequeña hubiera sido escogida como su contenedor, era extraño y curioso, bueno después de todo los zorros son curiosos por naturaleza, y él no era la excepción, durante todo ese tiempo permaneció en un estado de hibernación, el tiempo pasaba pero ellos nunca serian libreas así que la hibernación era una buena arma, solo despertaban cuando algo o alguien era de su interés y en cuanto moría volvían a ese estado, sonaba muy cruel pero esa era su realidad.


End file.
